


Home

by Sagasimon



Series: Voltron Tumblr Fics [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Hunk cooks and makes furniture, Keith farms, M/M, They love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/pseuds/Sagasimon
Summary: A glimpse into Hunk’s and Keith’s future life together.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I love those soft boys so much and I need to write them happy and tender and intimate :3
> 
> Unbeta’d. All mistakes are mine.

Keith wipes his brow and sits back on his heels, admiring his handiwork.

 

They decided last minute to add asparagus to their vegetable garden, and as always it was up to him to make it happen. It took him good few hours to make the patch from the scratch. The soil has already started to harden in rapidly cooling October air, so he had to get it done asap.

 

On top of his usual daily tasks.

 

Maintaining a farm is hard work, but Keith loves it. It keeps his hands busy, and mind focused. He wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 

He looks up at the grey, cloudy sky. The weather is already becoming quite frosty, especially early in the morning and late at night. It’s not long till they’ll experience the first snowfall.

 

He watches as the air he breathes out steams up, and rubs his stiff fingers together.

 

He gets up from his spot with a heavy sigh to gather up his tools. He’s dead tired but heads would fly if he leaves it laying around for the night again.

 

When he eventually gets back to the house, he’s hit with so many different smells at once.

 

Something spicy and delicious is being cooked in the kitchen, and there’s the lingering sweet, fruity undertone from all the jam making they’ve been doing recently. Then, underneath it all, the ever present smokey scent of wood from the house itself.

 

For Keith, it smells like love.

 

He steps into the kitchen and zeroes on his man, who’s stirring something in a pot while humming happily to himself.

 

Before he realises what he’s doing, he plasters himself against Hunk’s back and sighs in contentment. He could fall asleep like this, pressed against the warm back of his boyfriend, accompanied by Hunk’s steady heartbeat against his chest.

 

“You’ll get dirt all over the food.”

 

“Mhmmm...” He agrees and tightens his arms.

 

Hunk slaps his hand halfheartedly.

 

“Go shower, you dumbass. Dinner will be ready in few minutes.”

 

“M’kay.” He agrees reluctantly. There will be plenty time to rest later.

 

He steals a quick kiss before he goes.

 

He’s the luckiest man alive to be able to have this. To call this place, this wonderful man - his home.


End file.
